drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Arale Norimaki
Arale Norimaki is an android built by Senbei Norimaki, known for her naïvety, energetic personality, lack of common sense and unbelievable superhuman strength. Ironically, she is nearsighted and needs to wear glasses. Senbei's mission is to convince the other citizens of Penguin Village that she is no more than a typical girl, which they appear to believe in spite of them taking notice to numerous displays of her superhuman capabilities. Overview Creation and Conception Arale's name is a pun on Arare (あられ) a kind of small mixed rice cracker. Akira Toriyama was told to put in a robot as the co-lead by his editor Kazuhiko Torishima when he mentioned that he wanted to make a manga about a doctor. Initially Toriyama planned on making the robot big, but decided that it would end up being too big to fit in the panels and decided to make it small. Torishima did not like the idea and so Toriyama created the robot girl Arale since Torishima liked girls a lot.Dr. Slump extra chapter, "Dr. Slump A True Story" Appearance Arale has the appearance of a little girl with purple hair and wears glasses. Over the years of the series run, Toriyama tended to end up drawing Arale shorter and making her look a lot younger than her appearance at the beginning of the series. Personality Arale's has the personality of a goofy naïve child, despite that she is intelligent enough to do advanced mathematical equations. She enjoys many popular Japanese Superhero shows such as Ultraman and Astro Boy as well as Giant Monster movies like Godzilla and Gamera. Her favorite hobby is poking poop with a stick and a weakness of hers is that she can not resist the urge to poke it. A common gag is that Arale, having been designed as a child, complains about not having a "big enough chest", a desire which Senbei declines to fufill. Her disappointment in this may allude to Arale's inheritance of some of the perversion of her maker. Biography Creation and Starting School Arale Norimaki was created in the laboratory located in the house of Senbei Norimaki. When she was first brought out into the outside world around the town of Penguin Village, she was introduced to Aoi who was the manager of a cafe called the Coffee Pot. There, Arale was given the identity of being Senbei's younger sister to hide the fact that she was an android.Dr. Slump chapter 1, "The Birth of Arale"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan episode 1a, "Arale-chan's Birth" The next day, Arale enrolled into Penguin Village Middle School to fit in with the other kids after meeting the Headmaster. Her teacher was Midori Yamabuki who was Senbei's dream girl. In class she was sat next to Akane Kimidori, the rebellious younger sister of Aoi. Arale shocked everybody at the school on her first day with her intelligence during class and strength during P.E. At the end of the day, she followed Akane who was meeting up with Taro Soramame and his younger brother Peasuke. Not knowing Arale's power, Taro tries to intimidate Arale by punching a soda can, but she easily destroys a wire pole in front of them making them scared and gain respect for Arale as their friend.Dr. Slump chapter 2, "Here Comes Arale"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan, episode 1b "Hey! Friends" Arale became popular enough at Penguin Village Middle School to the point that every club in the school wanted her, but she ended up being to good for all of them. She eventually joined Akane's club, the Sukeban Deka Fan Club.Dr. Slump chapter 5, "Which Will It Be?"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan episode 2a, "Arale-chan Goes to School!" Testing the Time Slipper and Discovering Gatchan After Senbei finishes working on a time machine named Mr. Time, he shows it to Arale who accidentally gets transported through time. After spending some time in the past she transports back to the present proving Mr. Time to be a success.Dr. Slump chapter 10, "The Time Slippe"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan episode 3a, "Great Adventure with the Time Slipper" Afterward the Time Slipper was successfully tested, Arale goes on a journey with Senbei and Peasuke to the prehistoric ages to capture a dinosaur. While they're there, Peasuke's prehistoric ancestor gives them a mysterious egg in exchange for Senbei's lighter. When they return to the present the egg hatched it turned out to be a strange baby with wings instead of a dinosaur.Dr. Slump chapter 11, "The Mysterious Egg"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan episode 3b, "What's with the Egg?!" Arale named the baby Gadzilla, Gatchan for short, after convincing Senbei to keep it. The next day, Arale and Senbei decided to find out how they are going to deal with raising Gatchan. Arale found out that Gatchan eats metal. When Arale threw Gatchan really high on accident while playing with it, it fell into the ground revealing that Gatchan can survive that. Later that night in the bath, Arale and Senbei discover that Gatchan had wings.Dr. Slump chapter 12, "Is It a Girl? Is It a Boy!?"Dr. Slump & Arale-chan episode 4a, "Huh?! Is it a Boy? Is it a Girl?" Rescuing Earth from the Nikos Arale and Gatchan were taken aboard King Nikochan's spaceship one night. While on the ship Arale met King Nikochan, the king to an evil alien race called the Nikos, and his assistant. Arale insulted King Nikochan because of his funny looks and did not take anything he said seriously. After they destroyed Mars to try to get her attention, she was too busy messing around with Gatchan. When the Nikos were getting the laser to destroy Earth next, the ship got eaten by Gatchan, which saved the planet. Arale and Gatchan decided to rescue the Nikos by flying them to Earth's atmosphere to Penguin Village. Arale introduced the Nikos to Senbei where he built them a vehicle, but since Senbei did not know they were aliens he built the Nikos a car instead of a spaceship and were stranded on Earth. Fighting Dr. Mashirito Arale becomes a target for Dr. Mashirito when he finds out that she is the strongest robot around. Mashirito comes to Penguin Village to fight Arale using his robot, Caramel Man 001, but Arale easily beats him. Arale's second encounter with Dr. Mashirito is during the Penguin Village Grand Prix which is held by Tori-Bot. During the race, Arale has no problem even with several distractions setting her back. When it comes down to the last three racers which are her, Senbei and Dr. Mashirito using his Caramel Man 002, the winner is Arale but by technicality Tori-Bot declares himself the winner. Shortly after assembling into a team with Suppaman, Gatchan and Oinkety Oink called the Global Defense Force, Mashirito comes back with his new invention, Caramel Man 003, and his new team, the Mashirito Army, consisting of him, King Nikochan and King Nikochan's Servant. Mashirito's new plan for handling Arale is using a Poop-bot to distract her while he shoots her with a powerful laser, with Gatchan captured in a rubber claw to prevent him from eating the rest of the robot. While Arale is distracted by the Poop-bot, Mr. Pig pops one of Caramel Man 003's tires, causing Arale to pay attention to the fight again, where she headbutts the robot to free Gatchan so he can eat the Robot, leaving Mashirito defeated again. Mashirito's next conflict with Arale is when he creates his fourth Caramel Man which is known as Obotchaman. Instead of trying to destroy Arale, Obotchaman becomes good and falls in love with her. Goku and the Red Ribbon Army Arale appears during the General Blue Saga of the Dragon Ball. She and the Gatchan prove able to ride the Kinto'un, indicating that they are pure of heart, when befriending Son Goku who came to Penguin Village chasing General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army to find his stolen Dragon Balls. While General Blue is shown to be a challenge for Goku, Arale comes in and easily defeats Blue proving to Goku that there are still lots of stronger people out there and he even tell Arale that she should enter the next World Martial Arts Tournament, though she did not end up attending for unknown reasons. Future 10 years after the end of the series, she marries Obotchaman and moves in with him and has an unnamed child with him that Senbei creates. Other Media Dragon Ball Cameos Other than her appearance in the General Blue Saga, Arale makes many minor cameos in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. *In "The Emperor's Quest", Arale appears on a poster in Bulma's Capsule House. *In "Find That Stone!", Arale can be seen briefly for a second on the TV Master Roshi is watching. *In "Global Training", a poster with Arale on it is seen inside of Launch's Capsule House. *Arale appears on a poster in Son Gohan's room in Dragon Ball Z movies. *An extremely drunk Master Roshi made a facial impression of Arale's face in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *Arale appears on a cake with a Tori-Bot when Goten imagines what his wish for Shenlong was gonna be in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. *In the episode "Granddaughter Pan", a book with Arale's name on the side can be seen on a book shelf in Gohan's house. Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Arale appears in the 1988 film Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure when she spontaneously appears with the Gatchans and launches a boulder at Taopaipai, who is riding a pillar in pursuit of Goku. She later pokes him with a stick, after he face plants into the ground. Rocky In the 1989 spin-off manga Rocky, Arale meets Rocky, a man who is constantly committing speeding. He tries to lose her, but the girl manages to catch him and puts a poop on his head. Dr. Slump remake Arale was originally going to be a sexy blonde teenage house maid, but lightning hit Senbei's house causing his machines to malfunction and ends up creating her as a weird nearsighted little girl with super powers instead. Arale's appearance was changed by her hair being brown instead of purple. While Senbei went out to get clothes for her Arale, she ran around Penguin Village destroying several buildings. Relationships Romance *Obotchaman: Obotchaman was interested in Arale. In the future, they are shown to be together and have a robot child (built by Senbei). Family *Senbei Norimaki: Arale is portrayed often as Senbei's troublesome sidekick during many of his schemes usually getting things out of hand with her goofiness. Friends *Akane Kimidori: Akane is Arale's best friend who often gets into mischief. Akane is able to convince Arale to cause all kinds of trouble with her due to her naive nature. Special abilities *'Arale Kick:' She uses this attack on Senbei in the Dr. Slump chapter "Sad, Sad Santa" and on General Blue in Dragon Ball. She runs after the target and does a running dropkick. *'Earth-Splitter:' Arake punches the ground and it splits the planet in half. *'Headbutt:' Not your average headbutt. If her enemy is airborne, she jumps up very high and butts the enemy with very high force in the torso. Usually sends an average person flying hundreds of miles. *'Kiiiiiiiiin:' A technique that Arale uses to go very, very fast (about 500 miles per hour max). She basically leaps very far. There is a move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 resembling it, called "Ping!", and is also one of 2 cries she does when she does a Dash. *'N'cha Cannon:' Arale's secret weapon, it is a very powerful beam shot from her mouth. To use it, all Arale has to do is breathe in and yell "N'cha" (Senbei's greeting) very loudly. First used in the chapter "Monsters' Night" while she was sleeping, and later in the chapter "The Biggest Bye'cha of All: Part One" to destroy an alien flying camera. *'Transformation:' A technique that Arale uses to "transform" into her "alter-ego" Ultraman. She demonstrates this ability by taking out a flashlight, turning it on, and saying "Ultra-Man! Schwaaa!" Then changing her clothes into a spandex superhero jumpsuit and then saying "Schwaaa!" again. Used in "The Story of Donbe". *'Watermelon/Pumpkin Cannon:' A technique that Arale uses several times on Senbei as a prank. She loads a cannon with a pumpkin or a watermelon and shoots it at the target. She usually wears a kunoichi outfit when performing this attack. First used in at the end of "Arale's Big Change". *'Woohoo!:' Arale picks up a large boulder and throws it at her opponent. This is one of her moves in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Playing Pro-Wrestling:' A combination of the Arale Kick and Headbutt, followed by a beam from the Gatchans. This is her most powerful move in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Feminine Allure:' Described under her talents in the Dr. Slump Ho-yo-yo Resume extra. She comically refers to having it at time. Video game appearances Arale first appeared in a 1982 handheld game Dr. Slump Arale Part I: Hoyoyo Bomber. She later appeared in a ''Dr. Slump'' video game for the Arcadia 2001 released in 1983, in a ''Dr. Slump'' game for PlayStation based on the second television series in 1999, and in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan for Nintendo DS in 2008. Arale appears in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and she is the final special boss of Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. She also appears in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. Arale is a playable character in several Jump video games, including Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden, Jump Super Stars, Jump Ultimate Stars, and J-Stars Victory Vs. She is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Voice actors *1980s series and Dragon Ball: Mami Koyama *Harmony Gold USA Dub: Cheryl Chase *1990s series: Taeko Kawata *FUNimation Dragon Ball English Dub: Meredith McCoy *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Brina Palencia Trivia *Arale was the first of Senbei's inventions to be seen. *Toriyama reused Arale's character design for the character Lucca in the video game ''Chrono Trigger. Gallery ''Dr. Slump & Arale-chan'' & Dragon Ball ''Dr. Slump'' remake ''Dr. Slump'' manga References External link *Arale Norimaki on Dragon Ball Wikia ja:則巻アラレ Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Dragon Ball Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Norimaki Family Category:Parents Category:Robotic Characters Category:Senbei's Inventions Category:Superheroes